


Own personal hell

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Own personal hell

He hated this. Kai was gone and now Damon felt awful and couldn't understand why. He'd never felt this bad, even when he'd been missing Katherine. This was something else entirely. 

The text he got from Stefan made his heart pound.

{Text from baby bro}

Kai's back, he's looking for you.  
~Stefan   
Damon instantly made a mental note to find somewhere to be alone and away from the rest where Kai wouldn't be able to find him and that was when he heard his voice.

"Damon.."

He couldn't help himself, he moved over to Kai, pressing his lips against his and smiled a little in the kiss when he felt the other man kissing him back.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."


End file.
